


So Close I Can Taste It

by kiboutozetsubou



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: High School AU, M/M, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiboutozetsubou/pseuds/kiboutozetsubou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to being on polar opposite ends of the social spectrum, which dictates many aspects of one’s life in high school, Gilgamesh and Kirei had never really met or talked to each other, although they did know of the other’s existence. This disassociation went on for much of their school time together, until one day something happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close I Can Taste It

**Author's Note:**

> this one's a prompt for popular kid/nerd or something like that. im not sure what happened here.
> 
> EDIT: changed the title, it used to be "pleasure" but that's so unoriginal for this pair. instead i changed it to a song lyric, only marginally more original.

Gilgamesh was the most popular kid in school, but no one really knew why this was so, because nobody liked him, unless you were counting that weird Enkidu kid that barely communicated to anyone else in any fashion above a growl or grunt. Generally everyone’s feelings for Gilgamesh ranged from mild distaste to explicit disdain. The only people who liked him were androsexual men and women who had not yet heard him speak. Because he was beautiful, but he was an asshole. A beautiful asshole.

Still, no one dared to say any of this to his face. It wasn’t that he was particularly big or strong, but he had an air about him, an aura that seemed to demand others to assume their rightful place beneath him. Even if they hated him, no one challenged this. There was a sense in which they felt as though they would be beheaded if they did. Gilgamesh did not have the legal or judicial authority to do this, but he did have a shit ton of money, which could be translated as a free pass to kill someone in most countries anyway, if we’re being honest.

So no one messed with him, and Gilgamesh was the most popular kid at school. Even though he only had one real friend.

Kirei was one of the least popular kids in school, and everyone knew why this was so, because nobody liked him. He was an asshole, and he wasn’t really even a particularly beautiful asshole. He wasn’t bad-looking, but he did sport a rather unfashionable mullet. He kept away from crowds, and individuals in general, always quiet and burying his nose in a book. He kept out of trouble, as far as anyone knew, and received perfect marks in all of his classes. There didn’t seem to be anything he couldn’t do or anything he didn’t know, so naturally he was branded as a nerd.

Due to being on polar opposite ends of the social spectrum, which dictates many aspects of one’s life in high school, Gilgamesh and Kirei had never really met or talked to each other, although they did know of the other’s existence. This disassociation went on for much of their school time together, until one day something happened.

Gilgamesh encountered Kirei in the hallway, being harassed by an upperclassman. A typical idiot who scorned and envied Kirei’s talents. He wasn’t too intimidating physically, at least not for someone as tall as Kirei—they were nearly the same height—but he seemed to think that his status as a semi-popular jock awarded him authority over Kirei and the right to make fun of him.

No one else was in the hallway, because class was in session. Gilgamesh came and went from class as he pleased, but it was unusual for Kirei to be late to class. This is precisely what the upperclassman was ridiculing him about when Gilgamesh walked by. It was even possible that he was the reason why Kirei was late to class in the first place.

Gilgamesh didn’t pay attention to anything this insignificant, pathetic vermin was sneering to Kirei as he walked by. The incident wasn’t relevant at all to him so he barely spared the two a glance.

Yet he did remember it, at least enough to recognize the connection when he heard, the next day, that that particular upperclassman had suffered a “suspicious” fall down the stairwell, resulting in a shattered nose and several fractured ribs.

Gilgamesh became intrigued.

Despite his newly formed desire to, he didn’t really have the chance to talk to Kirei after that until a few weeks later at lunchtime. They were hardly ever both in the cafeteria at the same time, because Gilgamesh would leave school to eat or Kirei would be studying in the library. But today the fates aligned so Gilgamesh approached him confidently.

“I will allow you to sit with me for lunch today,” he announced to Kirei, inclining his head toward the seat he had come from, next to Enkidu and surrounded by a few other idiots who all pretended to like him.

Kirei barely spared them a glance before he spoke. Gilgamesh had never really heard him speak before, not when he was listening anyway, and was surprised by how deep and smooth his voice was. “I think I’ll pass. But if you’d like my company, I wouldn’t mind if you sat with me.”

He seemed to be smiling silently and Gilgamesh returned it viciously, teeth glinting. For whatever reason he didn’t really find himself taking offense to the audacity of what this guy was saying to him. “You’ve got some nerve,” he commented, but he did sit down across from Kirei.

“I mean no disrespect,” Kirei continued smoothly, although Gilgamesh wasn’t fooled by the empty flattery. He could tell this guy didn’t care if he disrespected anyone or not. “I prefer solitude, or near solitude, to groups of people. Besides, I doubt your friends care for me very much.”

Gilgamesh laughed at this. “Save for one of them, I don’t care what any of them thinks. You should know this. You’re perceptive, I can tell.”

“I didn’t know you paid so much attention to me,” Kirei said.

“Hmm.” Gilgamesh placed his chin in his hand, leaned forward. His eyes narrowed in a way that was simultaneously intimidating and seductive. “You interest me. I know that there’s more to you than everyone perceives.”

“You do?” Kirei seemed utterly unaffected by his display, but he was giving him his full attention.

“I do.” He smiled wickedly. “You’re not weak. You don’t belong with the other mongrels that your social status associates you with. Wouldn’t you rather be associated with… someone like me?”

His tone suggested no room for disagreement.

“I’m flattered,” Kirei offered. Empty words. They weren’t irritating, per se, but Gilgamesh yearned to crack open his facade and see what lay underneath, what the truth was.

“You should be. It’s an honor to be considered interesting by me,” Gilgamesh said.

“I can’t help but wonder, though, what it is you want with me.”

Gilgamesh leaned closer still. Kirei did not move, made no attempt to back away. “You have potential,” Gilgamesh told him. “You seem empty and boring, but there’s more inside you. I’d like to have the pleasure of helping it come out.”

“Pleasure,” Kirei echoed, his tone calculating.

Gilgamesh tilted his head, his hair falling in his eyes. “Pleasure,” he purred. “Now, I’m not unreasonable. Since I want something from you, you’ll probably want to know what you can get from me, if we are to spend time together. What is it you want, then, Kirei?”

A pregnant pause followed his words. His smile faltered, just slightly, because he was so sure he had Kirei’s agreement in their arrangement. But he realized that Kirei was deep in thought, his eyes gazing out among the masses of students in the room, unseeing in their concentration.

“What I want,” Kirei said finally, “is to discover want. I want to explore what it is to desire. To experience pleasure.”

Oh, but this was better than anything else he was willing to give. Gilgamesh laughed, his head thrown back, and the sound lilted pleasantly, but with the slightest tinge of hysteria. “I can give you pleasure, Kirei.” His tone was sultry, alluring. He knew this had no effect on Kirei, but he was giving himself a few fun ideas. Kirei wasn’t altogether unattractive, after all. And what better way to explore want, desire, and pleasure all at once…?

“We have a deal, then,” Kirei stated.

He wasn’t much fun yet, very serious. But he would be. He would be fun to watch, fun to help break open. If nothing else, he could witness the vicious aggression pent up inside him. Actually seeing Kirei toss someone down the stairwell would fill Gilgamesh with a sick pleasure of his own. And they could always spar, too. He could make that stoic face twist in pain.

Oh, the possibilities.

“We do,” he agreed.

Kirei stuck out his hand to shake.

Gilgamesh grabbed it and yanked. Kirei was sturdy, immobile, so rather than move him, he jerked his own body forward, his lips at Kirei’s ear, cheeks brushing together. “I look forward to working with you.” He punctuated his statement with a quick bite at Kirei’s earlobe. The gesture was every bit as seductive as it was threatening.

I look forward to making you bleed, it said. I look forward to seeing you squirm.

When Gilgamesh pulled back he was satisfied to see Kirei did look a bit startled. But he was also intrigued, that much was obvious.

Without another word Gilgamesh hopped up and headed back to his table. He felt Kirei’s eyes boring into him the entire way, intent and interest that wasn’t there earlier. He smiled to himself.

This would be fun, indeed.


End file.
